Lock Box
by WolfsbaneVervain
Summary: STEREK: Derek and Stiles are trapped in the bank vault - Again. But this time they aren't in danger. While they sit and await their fate, true feelings come out and desires are discovered.


Lock Box

"HELLO! HELLO?! TRAPPED IN HERE!" Screamed Stiles through the thick vault door. He banged on the door again, exhaling in great frustration over the mess that Derek had gotten him into. Again.

"RUNNING OUT OF OXYGEN!"

"Oh would you please. Shut. Up." Grumbled Derek from the corner of the bank vault in the Beacon Hills First Bank. He sat with his knees pulled up to his toned chest and his head resting against the cold stone, he looked unpleased as usual but today he looked particularly pissed. Stiles couldn't imagine why he looked more pissed than usual, which was pretty pissed. They faced worst challenges than this every day and have been in worse situations. The crazy Spanish hunters, psycho Peter and his crazy ass rampage, the Nogitsune and Allison dying (a topic that everyone was still sore on).

"No Sourwolf I will not shut up. You and your big mouth got me thrown into a bank vault and locked up. AGAIN! Except this time we don't have your sister and Boyd high off their asses on moonlight to tear us to shreds. Better than last time but still, NOT IMPRESSED. I AM STILL JUST AMAZED THAT YOU MANAGED TO PISS OFF AN ENTIRE HUNTER CLAN AND 4 ALPHAS WORKING WITH THEM!" Stiles spat the words at him like they were clogging his mouth and he couldn't keep them in any longer. He felt pleased with himself until Derek's head shot up. He raised his hand very slowly in a fist and when he unclenched it, his claws made an appearance.

"I'm sorry" Derek said sweetly. "Let me rephrase. Either you shut the hell up or I will rip your tongue out through your neck." Stiles shut up immediately and sat in the corner opposite to Derek mumbling under his breath. Stiles took a silver pen that he took out of his father's office out of his pocket and began twirling it through his fingers, back and forth over and over. Derek's eye caught the gleam of the moonlight off the pen and looked over to Stiles. As he played with the pen absent mindedly he peered up to the window at the very top of the vault so his faced was bathed in moonlight. His brown eyes sparkled as he caught the glow and a half smile was spread across his face. Stiles loved the moon. He loved the way it made him feel, like no matter what there was always something bigger. Derek admittedly didn't like a lot about Stiles, but he loved that. The half smile and the deepness he could, rarely, express. He stared for a moment, and then a moment too long. Suddenly Derek felt a familiar feeling arising from his stomach. His blood heated and pumped faster, his head felt light, his muscles began to contract and his claws began to grow fiercely out of his fingers. Something else began to grow too, but it wasn't on his hands. He looked down below his waist with anger and wished that "That" would go away. Derek quickly removed his gaze from Stiles and closed his eyes. He took deep breaths until the transition began to subside.

"D-Derek? Derek a-are you alright?" Stiles said from his corner. His voice made Derek's blood temperature rise a little more. Before Stiles noticed he managed to get it back under control. His ocean blue eyes flickered to Stiles' before shooting to the floor.

"Ahem, yeah. Yeah Stiles I'm—I'm fine, it's nothing."

"Are you sure? Because I heard you grunt and I looked over and it looked to me like you were going through transition"

"If I was going through transition I probably would have eaten you. Like my instincts told me to months ago"

"Oh please, like I would let you get a taste of this delicious white meat" Derek looked at Stiles in amazement for a moment before rolling his eyes in exasperation. Stiles put his hand on Derek's shoulder and before he could shake it off Stiles got a sudden coldness about him. "Plus you're lying to me" Stiles said sternly as he waited for Derek's eyes to look into his. Derek put on his death glare and spoke calmly. Though it wasn't his normal calm tone; he had a speck of nervousness in his voice and a pinch of anger.

"I'm not lying. Why would think that I'm lying to you? Other than the fact that I don't like you." Stiles removed his hand.

"Well other than the fact that I have magic powers. HAHA! Oh no wait that's Deaton. No but really, it happens every time, well almost every time you're around me for too long. Like if we are trapped or in the same room together for too long." A flash of fear came across Derek's face he hoped that Stiles didn't notice but he was almost positive he did. Stiles was now 6 inches from Derek's face. He could feel his warm breath on his face, Derek loved that feeling. He loved the way his breath smelled like honey and chocolate, the way his wolf senses could tell that he smelled like soap and sweat. He never wanted to move away but he knew that he needed to soon because his senses were taking over. His eyes darted from place to place on Stiles' body and they began to glow a light blue. His nose picked up the pheromones that Stiles was just radiating; he clenched his hands into a fist. Stiles continued to talk and Derek drank in his voice, his blood started boiling. He tried to fight it off for as long as he could, but when Stiles' hand touched his, accidentally on purpose, as far as Derek could tell accidentally on purpose, that was game over. He couldn't control himself any longer; his inner wolf took control and he acted. He grabbed Stiles' faced and pulled his lips to his in a smash of emotion and ecstasy. Derek pulled away and after a second and the reality of what he had done set in. He looked at Stiles in pure fear and vulnerability, a side of Derek that Stiles had never seen before. Derek, shocked enough in himself, expected Stiles to get up and walk as far away from his as he could but what he did next shocked Derek more than anything he had ever known. Stiles pulled himself back into Derek. When their lips met, both of their senses lost control. Derek's hands moved up Stiles back, practically clawing at Stiles' hot skin, Stiles' hands started on Derek's upper back and they slowly sunk until his fingers were lost below Derek's belt.

"OW!" Stiles exclaimed and pulled away from Derek's mouth. His lip was dribbling thick red blood.

"What? What is it? What's the matter?" Derek looked at Stiles in concern. Stiles didn't speak but he pointed to his incisor teeth, and pulled on them signaling fangs. Derek's tongue searched his mouth fiercely until the tip of his tongue reached the sharp points of his fangs. "Oh my god! Oh my god Stiles I am so, so sorry. I don't know what happened, it was just so intense and I got excited and—"Derek exclaimed worriedly until Stiles cut him off.

"Hey, hey look at me." Stiles pulled Derek's chin up until their eyes had no choice but to meet. "I've never minded the taste of blood" Stiles said with a smirk. Derek didn't lose the worry in his eyes until Stiles licked the blood from his lip and slowly brought their mouths to connect again. They stayed locked in this position for what seemed like an eternity, which neither one of them minded. They just sat, kissed, and breathed. Their faces both blue in the glow of the moonlight, they never wanted the moment to end, they wanted to be connected. Forever.


End file.
